


年龄差

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: 黑帮AU





	年龄差

*黑帮AU

罗伯逊打开车门，教堂的钟声正好敲响十二下。烈日高温炙烤着脚下的土地，墨镜也不能阻隔刺目的阳光，天气闷热得像建在范戴克私人别墅下的拷问室。  
两天前，亨德森让他来找米尔纳商量如何在不得罪人的情况下敲那些西班牙佬一笔——这本来应该是属于萨拉赫的任务，但洛夫伦显然对此抱有异议。他认为埃及人刚刚返回基地，那桩石油生意或许已经耗尽他所有精力，从人性化管理而言，萨拉赫有权利选择享受一段假期生活。  
亨德森最后还是妥协地让头牌执行人去克罗地亚履行那份“十年之内拜访萨格勒布”的承诺，把像是去新婚旅行的情侣扔上私人飞机之后，任务转送到罗伯逊手中，成为一个烫手山芋。  
并不是因为难以完成才会让罗伯逊不安，关键在于米尔纳，他们有一段难以言明的关系。  
如果用老情人称呼对方，那就有些过分；但如果用普通同事，罗伯逊会认为太过生疏。  
他还记得在昏暗灯光下，湿热的汗水布满手掌触碰到的肌肉和皮肤，它们会随着姿势变化而更加紧绷，甚至反射般弹跳着，充满鲜活的生命力，和诱人沉迷的温度。  
罗伯逊会低下头亲吻米尔纳的短发，它们尝起来很硬，散发出某个洗发产品的味道，偶尔扎得嘴巴发痒，但他依然会在喘息中寻找机会吻过去，就像电视剧里演的那样，成熟而富有魅力的男主角总会在另一半头顶留下安抚的痕迹。虽然现实是米尔纳比他大上好几岁。  
年龄制约了这段关系，所以它才会变得奇怪。罗伯逊从米尔纳看向他的眼睛里只能找到一个迷茫幼稚的男孩，苍白无力，即使似乎没人会把他当成一个孩子，但他依然为米尔纳的想法感到担忧。  
就算是在床上，米尔纳也是坚持更久的那个人。拉开教堂大门时，罗伯逊绝望地想到，从体能上来看，比起一位神职人员，米尔纳更符合魔鬼这个身份。  
这是个不怎么宽大的教堂。长方形的空间结构，左右两边各放置一列漆红的老旧长木椅，中间留出一个通道，尽头放着装饰还算华丽的祭台，圣体龛、苦像、蜡台摆放整洁，更前面一些则是圣体灯和栏杆，灰白色的墙包裹着一切，红与蓝主导着彩绘玻璃窗的颜色，它们是教堂唯一的光源。  
罗伯逊在通道中部仰起头，原地徘徊环视一圈，犹豫着是否要大声呼叫米尔纳的名字。他告诉自己别紧张，但一点用都没有。  
“Hendo在电话里说你大概在午后两点抵达，”声音忽然从二楼的小型布道台传来，那是一个室内阳台，用半圆形的栏杆围着，罗伯逊回头，正好看见米尔纳嘴角上扬，“你迟到了Andy，错过第一杯热红茶。”  
“拿出手机看看气温吧，”罗伯逊也笑起来，“老人才会在夏天喝热饮。”  
“操你的，”神父不耐烦地说，“我才三十三岁，黄金年龄段。”  
“所以你想就这样和我交谈，罗密欧和朱丽叶？”  
“如果你是罗密欧，”米尔纳在离开布道台之前说，“莎士比亚会把这部作品写成低级滑稽喜剧。”  
我恨这张嘴，罗伯逊甜蜜地盯着消失在布道台后方黑暗里的背影，直到神父从某扇不起眼的木门出来。  
“Hendo很少告诉我关于你的消息，我以为你已经在地球上消失了。”米尔纳带着罗伯逊来到教堂外侧的小花园，里面种着玫瑰和紫罗兰，还有几颗翠绿的枞树。白色圆桌放在空地中间，一些点心和配套的茶具已经准备好了，两张椅子空荡荡地面对面，似乎在等待他们入座。  
罗伯逊知道这件事。亨德森对于他与米尔纳之间的关系感到紧张，而拉拉纳却相反，他认为罗伯逊能处理好这些私人事务。不过管事的是亨德森，最终还是由他决定该让米尔纳知道多少。说到底，他们并不是一对，没有任何必要性传递关于对方的每一次新闻。  
“我很好，”罗伯逊拉开椅子坐下，“只是Trant会在完成工作之后来打扰我。”  
“他说了什么？”  
“炫耀他的成功率，并且——”罗伯逊的声音戛然而止。阿诺德会告诉他旅途中遇到的男男女女，尽管很少会发展到最后，但不断的艳遇让刚刚成年的男孩充满了自信，偶尔在电话里取笑罗伯逊的情感不顺。  
“希望你能了解，我讨厌说到一半的话。”  
“并且夸耀他经常能狩猎到适合的床伴，这没什么可说的。”最后，罗伯逊隐瞒了另一段真相。  
米尔纳搅动着杯中红茶，不经意地问：“你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你的猎艳经历。”  
哦，简直一团糟。当罗伯逊纠缠着一位男孩，会从那双蓝眼睛里看到米尔纳动情时候展露出的热烈欲望，然后他便再也吻不下去了；而当握住一位女士的手腕时，他又不满足于纤细的骨骼和娇嫩的肌肤。  
“还不错，”罗伯逊选择撒谎，为了面子，或者是别的什么东西，一种说不清的情绪在蔓延，“我会在回到基地之前去寻欢作乐，接着，我是说，然后——我们还是聊聊巴塞罗那吧。”  
突然调转话题引起了在场另一位男士的不满。米尔纳的眉毛皱得很深，他打量了罗伯逊几眼，才点头同意谈谈任务。  
巴塞罗那是座美丽包容的城市，但居住于此的人却不是每一个都具备这样的特性。黑帮无论在哪里都是黑帮，他们用强硬的态度和无限的火力维护地位与尊严。  
米尔纳是个善于利用舌头玩弄文字的聪明人，白天履行神父职责在教堂布道，夜里则作为帮派谈判者出席那些暗中举行的会面。  
他们便是相识于此。  
那是一场不算成功的谈判，米尔纳在对方枪口下逃过一劫。回程途中，还是新手的罗伯逊惊魂未定，睁大眼睛盯着车窗外不停后退的郊外风光，直到脖子充满酸胀感才转头收回视线，然后他发现米尔纳也在盯着自己。  
“新来的？”米尔纳声音很轻，罗伯逊似乎受到感染，简单地回复一个yes。沉默弥漫在车后座里，看似平静的表面下，冲动正酝酿着破土而出，吞噬不久前从死亡骑士手中逃脱的幸运者。  
五分钟后他们慌忙让司机停在路边，相互搀扶着走出车厢，跌跌撞撞地跑进远处茂密的树丛，疯狂亲吻彼此干燥的嘴唇，脱掉西装外套和衬衣，解开皮带和拉链，在抚摸到不属于自己的热量时发出解脱的叹息。  
那是罗伯逊难以忘记的一场性爱，抛开衣物的那一刻起，米尔纳开始走入罗伯逊的生命。  
“某人要求讨论巴萨罗那，”米尔纳忽然提高的音量夺回了罗伯逊的思想，“而他自己却在发呆。”  
“抱歉，”罗伯逊不自在地挪动身体，快速眨着眼睛试图掩盖所有私人情绪，“天气太热了。”  
“烂借口，”米尔纳没因为道歉而放过他，“年轻人总是不愿意接受错误。”  
罗伯逊讨厌被称作年轻人，尤其在面对米尔纳，他希望留下成熟稳重的印象。  
“如果你不在状态，我们可以约下一次见面，距离巴萨罗那到达利物浦的日期还有两个星期，时间充裕，不必着急。”  
“嘿，我很好！”  
温暖的手掌突然包裹着罗伯逊握住茶杯的手，摩挲着手指上深刻的纹路。罗伯逊抬起眼睛看着米尔纳，觉得有些呼吸困难。  
“我想你需要休息。”米尔纳说，睁着那双蓝色眼睛，深沉似海。  
仿佛是被诱惑的水手，就算隔着白色茶桌，罗伯逊依旧不断前倾身体靠近这片蔚蓝深海，直到灵魂都被淹没在逐渐高涨的浪潮里。  
他们跌跌撞撞地离开椅子，离开花园，离开理智，再次回到教堂里。耶稣低垂着脑袋，似乎在俯视打算撩起神父长袍的罗伯逊。后者看看手中的黑色布料，不确定地询问是否需要换地方。  
“希望在杀人、倒卖军火和走私烟酒的时候你也能想起慈悲的上帝。”米尔纳好笑地看着他。  
“确实如此，”另一个人耸耸肩，“我总是祈祷着上帝保佑，毕竟这是黑吃黑的世界，以恶制恶，我同样遏制着邪恶势力，站在正义的一边，当然有资格受到庇护。”  
最后他们挪到了罗伯逊的车里，调低椅背，后置座椅，确保有足够的活动空间。当米尔纳身穿黑袍光着腿坐到罗伯逊的腰腹上，年轻人痛苦地嘶叫一声，投诉他压到了自己的两颗球。  
“温柔些，神父！”苏格兰人抱住米尔纳，在他下巴上报复性地咬了一口。  
“你该练点肌肉。”  
“而你该减减重。”  
“为什么你就不能闭上嘴安静地操我？”  
我会的。罗伯逊咬牙切齿，摸索到米尔纳身后的洞，插入一根让神父仰头闷哼的手指。  
“太紧了，”罗伯逊皱眉，“我猜你最近没有性生活。”  
“是的……嗯啊……”米尔纳忍不住呻吟起来，“我知道你有，在任务中顺便消耗避孕套，精力充沛。”  
“……这是嫉妒？”  
“没有，”米尔纳当即否认，却在第二根手指挤开肠道的时候转变了态度，“好吧……嗯哼……有一点。”  
“Milly，我——”  
“就一点点，别分散你的注意力，专心做好手上的事。”  
“不，我必须要说，没有床伴，没有别人，无论是谁都只会让我想起你，然后一切很难再继续下去，因为他们都不是你。”  
米尔纳忽然抓住罗伯逊头顶上的短发，逼迫他抬起头直视自己。接着是雨水一般的碎吻，滴落在罗伯逊的额头、眼皮、颧骨和鼻梁上，最后是嘴巴，米尔纳在那里停留的时间最久，变换角度碾磨它，直到两人都有些喘不过气才离开。  
“做好准备，男孩，别想太早回家。”神父说，他已完全沉溺于欲望中。  
罗伯逊的舌头快速滑过下嘴唇，在伸入第三根手指之前，他带着期盼问：“你愿意成为我的男友吗？”  
“你比我年轻八岁。”米尔纳正试着摇晃腰部，根本没看向罗伯逊，似乎是随口回答。  
对于罗伯逊来说，这句话意味着“拒绝”、“否定”或是其他什么消极想法，但一定与“同意”无关。  
“别露出世界末日的表情，你应该知道我还没结束，”米尔纳双手捧起罗伯逊的脸，“Andy，你前途无量。年轻、强大和一张还算不错的脸蛋，足够在利物浦站稳脚跟。所有人都喜欢你，包括我，我一定是最喜欢你的那一个。但我之前并不了解你是否会介意这段年龄差距，爱情总让人变得卑微和不自信，直到刚才你告诉我，在你眼里，每个能让你产生感觉的人，他们全都是我。”  
“这是真的。”罗伯逊呢喃低语，几乎迷失在纯粹的英式口音里。  
“那么我们就应该在一起，”英格兰人扶着罗伯逊的后颈，让彼此额头相抵，“我受够了只能看着Hendo与Adam、Dej和Mo在基地里用那些拥抱和亲吻来恶心我。”  
罗伯逊吸吸鼻子，抑制不住地勾起嘴角。他的手指依然停留在米尔纳身体里，现在轮到对方露出期盼的表情了，他正等待着罗伯逊的行动。  
“抬高屁股，”年轻人命令道，眼睛像夜空最明亮的星星，“我要进去了。”

直到罗伯逊第二天开车驶离教堂，他们依然没讨论出应该如何对付巴萨罗那的客人。

end.

本来想写肉的，然后发现没耐心了……


End file.
